wagnariafandomcom-20200216-history
Mahiru Inami
Mahiru Inami is an androphobic, 17 year-old high school student who works at Wagnaria as a waitress. She is one of the main female characters in the story, Working!! Personality History Background Synopsis Welcome to Wagnaria: Takanashi Works Inami, Androphobic. But I'm Scared… Yachiyo, Kyōko, Satō… and the Returning Mr. Otoo Souma, An Overly Refreshing Guy A Different Wagnaria than Usual on a Sick Day The Melancholy of Souta, the Women of the Takanashi Family Otoo Comes Back After a While, and the New Worker = Yamada (!?) Inami's First? Outing! Kotori-chan Appears!! The Truth to the Suspicion… Nazuna Works The Two of Them Back Then, Yachiyo and Satō. And, Welcome to the Takanashi Family What the!? The Last Night Before the Decisive Battle. Taneshima's Repayment The "Decisive Battle" Known As the Date, What Happens After With Takanashi and Inami... Equipments Relationships Family Love Life: Souta Takanashi: Inami, due to her androphobia, is terrified of Takanashi and immediatly punches him if he comes within two meters of her. However, ever since Takanashi warmed up to Inami and complimented her on her hairclip, Inami has been seen blushing whenever she's near him, and she is now able to be in the same room with him without punching him. Inami also thinks he is brave because he allows himself to be her punching bag when she sees a man that she's scared of. While doing this, he helps her overcome her androphobia so she can lead a normal life. Now, Inami is barely scared of Takanashi at all, but still punches him to "hide her embarrassment" when he says something nice to her. Takanashi helped Inami study for her exams, and Inami gave Takanashi chocolates on Valentine's Day while blushing madly. Souma also mentioned that ever since Takanashi complimented Inami on her hairclip, she has been changing her hairclip every day. Inami then rushed in and punched Souma before he could reveal her crush on Takanashi. In episode nine, Takanashi protected Inami by crossdressing as a girl to fool her father into thinking there were no boys at Wagnaria. Takanashi even screamed at her father when he found out that her father had been scaring her throughout her childhood. After hearing Takanashi stand up for her, Inami blushed and shifted from side to side, her co-workers even commented that she looked like she was in love. In the last episode of the first season, she went on a date with Takanshi, due to the request of Taneshima. However, to help Inami with her androphobia, Takanashi had to dress up as a girl to even get close to her. Throughout their date, Takanashi kept trying to check their progress by holding hands with her, but they always got distracted. At the end of their date, they never ended up holding hands, and Inami sort of "broke" when Takanashi called her "cute," although, he really called her a "cute but vicious dog." Inami is now contented in being called a dog since she knows that Takanashi called her cute. Most characters know Inami is in love with Souta, and others such as Maya and Kirio realized that Inami was in love with Souta as well. The only one that did not catch on to this was Souta. Co-workers: Jun Satou: Jun is the only man in the restaurant that Inami doesn't punch because he carefully plans out his encounters with her and plans it out so he always has an excuse to be near her. However, to be near him, Inami must chant "That's a woman. That's a woman. That's a woman." Satou will just sigh and say, "Yeah, yeah, I'm a woman. Now go take this order out." Yachiyo Todoroki: Since she has a kantana, Yachiyo is often Inami's protection from men. Yachiyo is also able to calm down Inami whenever she is flustered about men. Kyouko Shirafuji: Kyouko tried to keep Inami and Takanashi seperate for awhile, but accidently put their shifts together one day. Inami told Kyouko that it was fine and that she should continue to put their shifts together. Popura Taneshima: Inami and Taneshima are best friends and are always seen talking, studying, or shopping together. Taneshima also helps Inami overcome her androphobia. Hiroomi Souma: At the beginning of the series, Souma was terried of Inami, and always kept away from her because whenever he comes in contact with her, she punches him repeatedly. However, after a few episodes, Souma learned Inami's secret and tried to use it against her. However, Inami is more powerful than Souma, and easily punched him to shut him up. Aoi Yamada: Inami is unable to see through Yamada's lies, and so she pitys her for her fake, sad background story. Because she is older, Inami likes to think as herself as Yamada's "onee-san" (older sister). Maya Matsumoto: Not much happens between the two, but Maya is one of the ones who figured out Inami was in love with Souta. Others Trivia *Inami attends an all-girl school because of her androphobia, and has probably attended one all her life. However, she is quite poor in math and classic literature because the teachers in both those classes are male. Because of this, Inami had to be tutored by Taneshima and Takanashi so she would be able to pass her exams. *Inami hasn't seen her father in ten years. Since he works a lot, he is never home, which helps Inami with her androphobia. *Souma's secret against Inami is that she has a crush on Takanashi. Souma found this out when Takanashi complimented Inami on her hairclip, and since then, she has changed her hairclip every single day. The only one that does not catch on is Souta. *Inami has tried working with male customers, but has just ended up asking them if she could hit them. Before she can, she is shooed away by either Taneshima or Yachiyo. *Inami is the only person, other than Souma, that knows about Takanashi's childhood secret where he dressed like a girl until the age of seven. Takanashi has made Inami keep this a secret from everyone, and in turn, she has gained favors from Takanashi. *Inami once worked as a chef in the kitchen when Takanashi took off a day, and everyone had to switch positions to be able to keep up with all the orders. *Inami's hobby is collecting hairpins. She even has a batman hair clip. *Although Inami has a severe case of androphobia, at the end of season 1, she was seen with Takanashi and Taneshima, greeting two male customers, this might've shown her improvement. *Since Inami has androphobia, whenever she walked home with Takanashi, they must hold hands by a long gripping type object that Takanashi bought from an infomercial. He often uses this toy to grab Inami or hold her. Once, Inami has broken this object, but since Takanashi had the extended warrenty on it, he got two new ones in return. Lines (Quotes) Category:Characters